


frary oneshots

by Savannah129



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah129/pseuds/Savannah129
Summary: frary oneshots...... that's it.. nothing more... nothing less... hope you enjoy :))))))
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Leith Bayard/Greer, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. intro

I am going to be posting some frary oneshots,

mostly writing prompts or just random things.

i'll try to keep it happy, for the most part.

frary and some other honorable mentions

honestly I don't know yet.

I am very bad with punctuation and spelling so.... yeeaaaahhh


	2. In the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute teenage stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt on Wattpad.  
> Remember BAD PUNCTUATION

Mary looked towards the floor to see Kenna, Lola, and Greer sleeping, cuddled up in the blankets, she looked back up nervously noticing the movie was almost ending.

She saw bash stand up and head for bed, she waved to him shyly as he left. It was now just her and Francis, sitting spaciously on the couch.

As the movie ended she watched as Francis stood,  
“I think I’m gonna head to bed, are you alright”  
He scratched his blonde curls and yawned  
“Do you have enough blankets”

He realized as she nodded nervously, he could tell something was wrong. He sat back down beside her and smiled “what’s wrong”

She shook her head, “nothing, I’m fine”  
She clutched the blankets tighter to her chest.

“Mary seriously, what’s wrong”, he scooted closer to her.

“It’s really stupid” she hesitated  
“I’m just..”

He nodded encouraging her to continue

“I’m a little afraid of the dark”, she cringed as the words came out of her mouth,

He smiled widely and giggled to himself,  
“We are 15 and your still afraid of the dark”,

She scoffed  
“I told you it was stupid, don’t laugh”,

He gave her a kind look,  
“Okay I’m sorry, do you want to sleep in my room because I can sleep on the floor. It’s not a problem”,

“No, I’m fine. You go ahead”,

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch, he led her up the stairs  
“Come on”,  
She groaned as he flung her around the halls.

He shut the door behind them, “so you take the bed, and I’ll take the floor”,  
He laid a sleeping bag on the floor and flung his shirt to the ground, Mary snuggled into his blankets. They smelled like pine and deodorant.

She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them he was inside the sleeping bag shivering. 

Mary watched as the cold sleeping bag only got colder because all cool air circulates to the floor, she smiled as he flicked on the tv so she would be comfortable.

“Francis..”  
She whispered only loud enough for him to hear,

“Yes, Mary” he answered shakily 

“You can come sleep in the bed if you’d like”,  
She blushed in the darkness, but so did he.

“No it’s-“  
He began 

She interrupted  
“I insist” she patted the bed next to her  
“Come on”,

He stood from the floor and rubbed his arms for heat, he crawled into bed and felt the distant warmth of her body and sighed blissfully 

She smiled as he kept his distance like a gentleman, she’s scooted a little closer  
“Are you still cold”,

He shuddered a little and nodded  
“Only a little”,

She scooted closer and closer until their legs touched, at first he flinched but he enjoyed her soft, warm skin against his  
“Better”  
She smiled as she moved her legs against his in an attempt to warm him up

He sighed  
“Much better”,

After a few minuets they both drifted away to sleep,

———

She awoke to a large thumping nose, she shrugged it off at first but then she heard it again, her eyes flickered open causing her to realize her position against Francis, her back was arched and he held her tightly against him, their waisted pressed together. She heard the thump again, the sensation of him behind her gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. The thump went off again, she was starting to get annoyed.

She shifted to look over her shoulder and she saw behind Francis’ shoulder a blurry outline of a person, she rubbed her eyes and saw the fair haired woman with a irritated look on her face.  
She sprung away from Francis quickly, he flinched awake at the loss of her warmth,  
“What. What is it.”  
He mumbled sleepily, noticing Mary standing at the edge of his bed and his mother staring at them.

“Oh god”,  
He sighed breathily and flopped back down into his pillows,

Mary watched as Catharines face grew angrier at her sons reaction, she grabbed a paper from his dresser and rolled it up calmly before slapping him in the head a few times causing him to groan and get out of bed.

“What ! Mother !” He said loudly, his eyes still sleepy, his blonde curls all a mess, his flat yet firm stomach being stung by the cold.

“Francis ! How dare you have a girl sleep over night in your bed ! You are only 15 years old !”, she wacked him again across the stomach. He flinched 

Mary stood at the edge of his bed shivering from the cold, 

He groaned now rubbing his arms aswell  
“We only slept, I swear”,

Catharine scoffed  
“Right”,

Mary walked closer to Catharine  
“I was afraid of the dark that’s all, nothing more”,

Catharine saw the nervous wreck of a girl standing in front of her,  
“Alright, but no more sleep overs from this day forward, you guys are to old for that stuff anyways”, 

She shook her head and walked always making it known to keep the door open.

Francis gave mary and cheeky look before throwing her a blanket, the walked down the stairs together both wrapped snugly in a blanket and all the girls giggled at Mary’s red face, and bash fist bumped his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. I need coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She huffed, her voice muffled slightly by the pillow, “Don’t start on the damned tattoo”.

He lazily ran his fingers down her back, tracing the small tattoo of his name she got out of spite so long ago.

She huffed, her voice muffled slightly by the pillow, “Don’t start on the damned tattoo”.

He smiled drumming his fingers along her spine, “I didn’t say anything”

“You we’re going to”, she argued, Turing on her side to face him, clutching the sheet to her chest.

“Maybe, who knows”, he reached his hand out and held hers.

“I know” she laughed, nestling into his side.

He placed soft kisses in the sea of her dark hair. She hummed with content.

“We should get up, we’ve been in bed all day”.  
He traced circles on her torso.

She groaned, stretching out her legs. “Your right, we need to be grown ups sometime today”.

She stood, pulling the sheet up with her. Leaving him bare in the bed. Giggling at the sight of him. “Come on, James will be home soon.”

He groaned as she pulled him out of bed “I need coffee”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just post what I have written already!?!?! Idk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I thought it was cute

“ha! I win! ” Mary exclaimed, Francis tossed the controller back into the couch.

“Only because I let you” he scoffed, walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and stuffed some into his mouth quickly.

“Oh! Now your stress eating”. She laughed, starting a new game.

“I am not” he mumbled through his mouth full of potato chips. “Don’t! Start a new game! ” he yelled, wiping his hands on his sweats.

She sat down on the edge of the couch quickly. “To late!”. She chose her weapon and began shooting. He ran to his controller and joined the game. “You! Hhmmmm!” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just posting what I have lol I really like writing about frary! They are so cute


End file.
